A new kind of fairy
by figaroismycat
Summary: A lone stranger appears in pixiehollow. Bobble x oc pairing.
1. Fall

A/N: This is a rewrite/update. For those of you who have read this story already and wish to see the rest. most of the story will remain the same but all of the chapters have been altered to better fit with the view I had in mind when starting this story.

*English is not my first language

*Comments, critiques and reviews are welcome

*Rated T for safety, alternate chapter will be posted separately with proper rating

*Big thanks to: ReaderFreak5000, blushingpixie, Ash Teal and Junior VB for supporting me and keeping me motivated to continue with this story

I didn't like to travel while it still was vinter outside. It wasn't so much the cold anymore since I had managed to weave a big enough sweater that goes a bit down my knees at the bottom and just slightly over my hands at the sleaves and also a hat that covered my now kinda knotted hair since that's what happens when wearing a wooly hat more then a moment at a time. And also my boots where waxed to make them somewhat waterproof. No what bother me most was that it wasn't easy for somone my size to move around in that season, having to plow trough the soft snow or just the trouble of finding food while being outside. Sure some people leave some seeds or crumbs out for the birds but most didn't for the fear of attracting rats or whatever. In fact, that was the reason I had left my recent home in the first place. It had gotten so full of rats that it just wasn't safe to stay any longer. However it wasn't to far from spring this time and the weather had already begun to get warm enough to melt most of the snow away.

Walking down a street without any specific destination in mind I came to a road crossing with a park in the middle. Well maybe not a park per sé, but it had at least a tree in the center and probably a bench underneith wich was hard to see from were I was standing across the road and also with a row of bushes going around. 'Ok, at least a change of scenery' I thought to myself while crossing 'And a bit easier to hide if needed'. Luckily there wasnt much traffic this time of day so I made it across with ease. Once I reached the park I tought I heard voices talking and laughing.

I didn't see any humans here... also if they were close they would be much louder. 'I should probably hurry up and hide just to be safe' I quickly went inside the nearest bush and decided to wait 'til I could deduce where the sound came from. However the voices only seemed clearer and closer than before. Peeking through my leafy hideout I couldnt see anyone, only a flock of pidgeons that had taken a rest and some green objects beside them. 'Are those baskets?' Climbing up and closer to get a better view something bright flew past startling me so that I lost my grip on the branch and fell.

"Alright, this group is unpacked and ready to go home."

"Ok everyone. thanks for helping us carrying all this stuff, now of you go."

I tried to get up and get out from where I had landed when suddenly everything started to move around knocking me down on my butt again. "hey! whats going on out there?" Now gripping the walls of my enclosure I managed to get to peek over the edge, however as soon as I did, I immidiatly regretted it. "Woah! I'm really high up, like, really, really high!" Panic creeping in on me I tried my best to stay calm but to no avail. Feeling the basket sway in in the wind and how it seemed to get higher and higher by the minute I started to feel nauscious making me trow up and eventually passing out.

~end chapter 1~


	2. Sick

Back in pixie hollow a pair of tinkerfairies were just finishing up sorting up the previous basket delivery when the next one arrived.

"Here comes another load Bobble!"

"I'll say Clank,Thats perfect timing. Its good that they aren't arriving all at once. Could you imaging what a mess we would have here if they did?"

"Yeah, not to mention all the work we'd have to do just to keep up!"

Waking up I felt a bit queezy and the fact that I seemed to have slept in a puddle of pukes didnt help the situation. As I start to regain conciousness I look around not really remembering all to well what happened. Seeing how I was surrounded by this green woven thing, _'a grass basket?'_ I tought and tries standing up. 'I seem to be on the ground again, better leave before something else happens.' I took a hold of the rim and heaved myself up over it, only to, due to my still lingering nauscea, fall right over the edge and weirdly not hitting the ground but rather something else.

"Ow! Hey whatch were your going Clank... ooh..Uhm hey, are you alright?"

"Huh, did you say something?" Clank called from the other side if the pile of baskets.

"Yes I did. come over here please, there's someone here that needs help!"  
Flying over to his friend he asked who.

"I don't know I haven't seen this guy before, have you?"

"No I don't think I have." Seeing the person just lying there klanke started to get worried.

"He's not dead is he?"

"No he's brething. don't scare me like that Clanke!"

"Sorry but it sorta looked like he was... you know.."

Trying to get up I blink the dirt out of my eyes and thought I saw someone. No, two figures beside me.

"Look he's waking up." One of them said. _'Wait.. he? aren't they talking about me?'_ altough I could have heard wrong, heck I was probably hallucination due to not feeling well. after all humans are the only ones I know who can talk and they are much, much bigger. Even the kids. These two seemed to be no taller than me. _'But that's impossible.. right? I'm the only small person in the world... aren't I?'_

"Hey can you hear us? Are you ok?"

Looking around I see that there was in fact two guys kneeling down beside me with worried looks on their faces. Startled I scurry backwards a bit and just stares at them for a long while.

"Hey now dont be scared we wont hurt you."

"What happened to you?

I'm still just looking at them in disbelief, so I reach out to try and touch one of them. They ofcourse see me extend a hand so they assume I needed help to get up. I grab the hand nearest to me and to my disbeliefe it felt solid, warm even. The slender fairy was stronger than he seemed and with little effort pulls me up to stand, my head still throbbing I yank my hand back and steady myself against the basket behind me.

"Uhm, what's your name? Clanke and this is Bobble." the other one said pointing to the one who had helped me up.

"Hey Clanke. Maybe we should get help? He doesn't seem to good."

Both to shaken by the precence of two persons who not only talked to me but also seemed to be the same size... and guys nonetheless and also still recovering from the trip in the air all I managed to do was huffing something inaudible before puking all over my knees.

"Oh my second star! We need to get you a doctor right away. Clank could you please go get one?"

"Yes! Ofcourse! Rightaway! I'll be right back!" He splurted out as he flew away.

"Now easy.. just breathe. We'll get someone to help you with that and get you cleaned up, ok. Just relax and take it easy." I tried my best to do just that but with pukes covering most of you it's not all to easy.

Soon enough Clank returns with the company of three others one carrying a bag and two with a stretcher. The one carrying the bag, assumingly the doctor, was a woman who seems to have a few years added compared to the others. The doctor checks my eyes for any sign of concussion and asking me questions like 'are you in pain? Do you feel dizzy? Do you know where you are?' and other things like that. My only respons to her questions was to either nod or shake my head slightly. After the examination was finished I was given a cup of water to clear my throat.

"Well at least you don't have a concussion or other injuries aside from your nauscea. You should change into some clean clothes and get some rest. Do you live close by or do you want to come with us to the infirmary?

I look around and didn't at all recognize where I where (if this place even was real that is..) and shake my head, letting them help me onto the stretcher as that would be easier than if I where to walk right now. I lay down and they lift me up getting ready to leave. I roll to the side and start to notice I was almost over the edge of the grass, I look over to see the ground getting further away than normal. In a state of pure panic I roll out of the stretcher jumping down before it was to late. I landed hard on the ground and as soon as I got on my feet again I ran.

~end chapter 2~


	3. Grounded

"WAIT COME BACK!"

"WE WANT TO HELP YOU!"

"Uh.. should we go look for him?" Klanke wondered.

"I think that's a good idea. She might have hurt herself hitting the ground like that." the lady doctor said.

"Hold on.. that was a girl?" Bobble asked picking up the discarded sweater examining the material. _'this looks like yarn. But that's only found on the mainland'_ he thought to himself.

"Why yes. Well at first glance it could be hard to tell with all those baggy clothes and all, but definetily a girl."

I could hear them call after me, but I kept running, trough some tall grass changing my directions a few times to make it harder to follow me. Eventually I start to slow down. Not hearing them anymore I sat myself down leaning on a tuft of grass trying to figure out what to do next. suddenly a little doormouse had somehow snuck up to me and watched me with curious eyes before deciding to stepping closer wanting to cuddle. Me knowing that most animals, even the ones that wasn't predators could be aggressive I backed away slowly keeping an eye out for any signs of attack.

"Hazel! Come on little buddy I saw you running this way so there's no use in hiding."  
hearing the call he raised his head and started squeeking happily.

"There you are you little rascal, trying to skip class again huh... ...Oh, hello who might you be? Im Fawn by the way. You must be new here because I can't recall ever meeting you before..."

Finally seeing how scared and dirty I was she stopped talking so fast and instead stepped closer and sat down next to me.

"Hey now what happened to you?" When I didn't answer Fawn continued even calmer.

"How about we get get you cleaned up ok? And then when you have calmed down maybe you can tell me more about yourself and what you've been through?"

Getting the strange sense that I could trust her I nod my head and stand up slowly. Fawn did as well and took my hand.

"This way." She says and made an attempt to fly off. Quickly I shake my head trying not to fall over when she pulles my arm up.

"Oh are you out of pixiedust too? Here you can have some of mine." Fawn asks as she reach for her pouch I shake my head again.

"No? You want to walk then?" I give her a nod and then we begin our walk.

The two male pixies looks everywhere around the area I had fled to. After a while without finding anything they decided to start ask around to see if anyone else had seen a girl with dirty clothes and tangled lightbrown hair. But no one they asked new anything.

Meanwhile at the home of a certain animal-fairy we had just poured warm water into a tub and were now looking through the drawers for some clothes that I could borrow.

~end chapter 3~


	4. snacks

"I think this should fit you." Fawn says as she pulls out a shortsleeved tunic in a pale orange hue and a pair of pants in a darker more brown shade.

"Yes I think this would fit you just fine and I also see you prefer pants just like me. It's just more practical in a lot of ways isn't it? Anyways, your bath is ready, take all the time you like and if you need anything else just let me know. Okay?" I nodded and went to the bath.

When I was sure I was alone in there I undressed and step in to the tub feeling the warmth surround my body. I relish the sensation of it since it was rare for me to find a place that had tempered water available. For the most part I had to make due with washing cold. I also took my time observing the surroundings, noticing how it really was reminiscent of a fairytale picture or a childrens dollhouse. When I was done I put on my normal shirt and underwear, then the clothes Fawn had picked out for me. Sure enough they fit, but it wasn't the rough fabric I was used to be wearing. Instead it was smooth and silky like the petals of a flower. _'I wonder how they make these. If it's made from leaves whats keeping it from drying up and crumble? I might have to ask about that later.'_ I thought to myself while going back to the main room where Fawn was waiting for me.

"Feeling better?" Fawn asks as I join her taking a seat by the table wich was set with all kinds of snacks and drinks.

"I thought you might be hungry too, so just help yourself to whatever you want."

Sifting through the contents it all looks and smells delicious I decided to begin with a drink. Carefully tasting it before thirstily gulping it down. I then proceed eating the foods and cakes. Each and every bite tasting better than almost anything I ever eaten before. Fawn couldn't help but to smile and giggle slightly as she watch me devour everything with a vigourus appetite.

"I guess you needed a little snack huh."

"Mhm. This is sooo good."

"Glad you like it... ...uhm... what's your name?"

"Affrey."

"Okey, Affrey. What happened to you out there? You seemed so scared when I found you."

"Sigh... I-I don't know exactly... I was looking for a new place to live at since the last place got full of rats. And then... I'm not sure, I think I got carried away in a big green flying basket... because I remember being really high off the ground... Next thing I know I woke up in this strange place surrounded by people my size... a-and... I don't know why but... they were looking at me... asking me questions like they hadn't seen someone like me before. Though it should have been me asking those questions instead since I have no idea where I am or who you people are."

"Wow. Sounds like you had a real bad day. But wait, are you saying you've never met another fairy before? Where have you been living?" Fawn asked a bit confused by the story she just heard.

"No... I mean yes. I-I've been living in a lot of places but I have never met anyone like me before. I've only seen pictures in books that the human children reads. And I've also heard these stories about these hidden places where you could find little people like me, but no matter how many of these places I looked for they always turned out to be empty with no evidence of anyone ever living there at all." I told her remembering how lonely I felt when that happened. Fawn still a bit perplexed by my story tried to calm me down.

"Oh hunny-bun.. It's okay. We'll figure this out, don't you worry."

Over at the grassy fields of summer two fairies were searching everywhere after the missing stranger.

"I don't think we can find her like this. She could be anywhere."

"You've got a point Clank. Maybe we should ask Fawn to help us. She is quite good at tracking... Well she usually tracks animals, but it might be worth a try."

~end chapter 4~


	5. different

It got silent for a while. Affreys story had made a huge impact on Fawn who didn't know what to think of this. 'Is it possible for a fairy to be born outside of pixiehollow or had something else happened to Affrey that left her in that situation? Anyway that doesn't change the fact that she's here now in need of a home and especially in need of friends.'

"Well you are welcome to stay here in Pixiehollow for as long as you like. I'm sure that once you get used to this place you'll find that it's quite nice here and I'm also sure that you'll make a lot of friends too." Before Fawn could say anymore there was a loud knock on the door.

"Wait here I'll be right back."

She opens her door to see who was knocking.

"Clank, Bobble, what brings you here?"

"Good day to you miss Fawn I hope we're not interrupting or anything." Bobble asked curtious as always.

"We kinda need your help you see." Clank continued.

"Oh, I would like to help but I'm a little busy right now. I'm having a guest over."

"We found this sick fairy this morning, so naturally we tried to help out you know. But then she ran away and we can't find her anywhere."

"So we thought you could help us search. You know since you're the best tracker we know."

Fawn who quickly put two and two together just smiled and said:

"Sure. why don't you come in first? There's someone I want you to meet."  
They step inside to see who Fawn was referring to. After all she was known to house many different guests, most of them being her animal friends.

"Affrey, these are two of my friends, Bobble and Clank." Fawn gestured to each one as she made the introductions. I respond with a shy wave of my hand

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. Now you'll have to excuse us...but we... Hold on.. is this...?"

"The one you where looking for?" Fawn filled in.

"Wow you are good!" Clanke said impressed.

"Aherrm.. Well it certainly is good to see that you're ok now. We all got worried when you just dissapeared like that you know." I just slowly nodded my head in response.

"Soo..." Bobble started to speak. "...How're you feeling? It was quite a fall you had back there."

"I'm good"

"Why did you ran off like that tho? We where only trying to help you know."

(silence)

"I can tell you later. For now I think we should take it easy on her, she's been through a lot from what I can understand." Fawn explains thinking it would upset me to have to repeat the story I've just finished telling her. They seem okay with that and then it got silent again. Everyone trying to figure out what to do next. Fawn speaks first asking what I wanted to do and if there's any questions that I might have about them. I think for a bit not wanting to sound to crazy I ask her if she trust them, referring to the guys sitting across the table from us. She looks at them as if she was trying to decide, they in turn tries to look serious wich made the animal fairy giggle softly and said yes.

I tell her that before I ask my questions maybe it would be best if she told them my story so that we all where on the same page, explaining it would be less confusing that way. She agrees and proceed to tell exactly what I've told her, while also implying that they were not to tell anyone else unless that was fine with me. I just watch as they listen intently, sharing some confused looks between eachother now and then.

"That explains the yarn..." The thin guy with wild hair said after Fawn had finished.

"What yarn?" The other two asked.

"The clothes she was wearing is made from that, the kind that's found on the mainland."

"So does that mean she's from the mainland? How is that possible?"

"I don't know and I don't think she knows either."

"This is a mystery alright."

Hearing that I assume that I had somehow been transported to an island of sorts where apparantly fairys lived. So that answered a few of my questions, but instead new ones buzzed around in my head. _'None of this should make sense, fairies was just a human fable right?'_ Still I couldn't deny that all of this felt wery real and that there where indeed three persons no bigger than me with a clear wingshape coming from their backs. I pinch myself, sure enough that hurt. Then I reach over my shoulders to feel my back knowing I didn't have anything back there, just making sure.

"So.. uhm.. I know this might be a wierd question but... are you guys really fairies?"

They exchange more confused looks.

"yes ofcourse we are. Are you saying that you really haven't met any other fairy before now, not even once?"

"Oh no, I haven't even met anyone as small as me me before, let alone a fairy."

"But you are a fairy too aren't you? So why does it sound like you don't believe there could be more of us? I mean I know you've been living alone but..."

"I'm not a fairy." I simply stated.

"Sure you are what else could you be?"

I stood up from the sofa took off the tunic and turn around

"Have you ever heard of a fairy without wings!?"

~end chapter 5~


	6. keep it down

At that they all became quiet again and just stare at me, trying to see the thing that was not there. Fawn even extended her hand placing it on my back. Nothing. I pulled the tunic back on and sat down again.

"Poor thing. It must've been even harder for you down there. I can't imagine not being able to fly away with all those humans around."

"I wouldn't know about that. It's true that some days have been harder than others, but it's not all that bad."

"Well wings or not, you still are welcome to stay here for as long as you like." Fawn continued before Bobble shared his thoughts.

"We might need to talk to queen Clarion about you first. Since your arrival here is unortodox there isn't a home ready for you. Also she might know more about your past. She knows everyone in Pixiehollow and knows whenever a new one comes into existance."

"Yes let's ask the queen." Clanke agreed.

"I-.. " I started to object thinking it over for a moment, did I want to stay? This was all still new to me afterall. I'd never have friends before... It was strange to have anyone to talk to, but it feels good. 'And it's not everyday one get to meet royalty either' I thought deciding it wasn't a bad idea.

"Ok."

Once that was settled we all get up and head out the door where three of them immediatly set of in a flight. I just stand there watching them fly away. They quickly realized their mistake however and come back for me.

"Sorry.. old habits." they excused themselfs. Fawn got behind me wrapping her arms under mine and started flying again.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" I scream and wrestle myself out of her grip ending in me falling down on my ass again. I'm so embarassed that I get up and take a few steps away from them, trying not to run away again, taking deep breaths to calm myself. I feel a hand on my shoulder, it's Fawn. I shake of her hand but otherwise don't move.

"Hey whats wrong?"

I calm myself with a few more breaths before responding.

"I-I...uh " I start before interupting myself and says "You scared me...I don't like being grabbed like that" I say knowing that it isn't the whole reason I panicked. It was the height that worried me, but I don't want to admit that for some reason. Before they would get another idea of getting me airborn I ask if it was okey if we walk instead since I'm more used to that. They tell me that it would take longer, so I tell them I don't mind and that it is a great opportunity for me to get a good look around on my new surroundings and that they could tell me more about it until we get to where the queen lives. They agree and we continue our trip.

I'm a good wanderer so they're trouble keeping up with me whenever they try walking next to me, so instead they use their wings and fluttered close to the ground leading the way and describing the different sights we passed. It's really fascinating to me, How they have different jobs depending on what talents they possess. I learn that Fawns talent is to study and care for animals and that the two guys are something called tinker fairies, they explain that they were the ones who creates all the inventions used by all fairies ranging from ordinary things like baskets and pots to advanced machines like the dustcollector or the one they use to make snow for whenever the winterfairies came to visit.

That was another strange thing I didn't understand yet. Apparently the seasons never changed here, instead they have different sections for each where fairies of each trade lives and practice their skills so that they could take what they've learned and share it with the mainland. That's why the seasons changed there so that everyone would get their turn in spreading the magic of each season.

I was awestruck by the time we reached our destination. A large willow that seamed to sparkle with little stars.

"The queen lives up there." Clanke said pointing to the top of said tree. _'figures it would be somewhere high up like a tower of a castle.'_ I think worriedly and start to look for a way up, like stairs. Realizing that since everyone else could fly they didn't have the need for that, I knew I didn't have a choice if I want to get up there so I turn to Fawn.

"Guess I need a little help." I said nervously.

"Are you sure I can grab you without freaking out again?" She responded jokingly. I step closer and put my hands on her shoulder for support as she wrap her arms around me in a titght grip.

"I can't promise anything so you better not drop me." With that said we shot straight up into the air. As soon as felt the ground leaving my feet I close my eyes, my stomach staying behind, my heart pounding loudly in my head.

~End chapter 6~


	7. Alive

Not even a moment later I feel the floor under my feet again and I could finally breath. Once I composed myself I look around and found myself in a place that looks moore like a ballroom than a tree. the branches twisted around the hall giving the impression of large windows and everywhere hang beutiful decorations and lanterns. mushrooms sticking out creating little chairs and balconies and at the center of one of the 'walls' poured a waterfall of golden sparkling stars.

"queen Clarion!" they call out. I look around to see where she was and a bright floating light approach us in the shape of a glowing butterfly before reforming into a tall beutiful lady dressed in a material that perfectly mirrored the golden waterfall, her gown reaching beyond her feet hovering just above the floor. The sight leaving me in aw and I somehow get down on my knees bowing at the grace not daring to say a word.

She just look at me and giggle softly in a way that never could be taken as mockery and she tells me that she is flattered but that there was no need for such formalitys here. I raise my head but remain sitting on my knees still not able to say a word. Luckily the others fills her in on who I was and why I was here. After hearing my story she nods gracefully at them and approach me kneeling down beside me.

"Affrey.." she speaks in a regal yet soothing voice. "I'm sorry that you had to live alone all these years..."

She went on telling me a story that very few knew about. Normaly when a fairy is born it's from the first laughter of a child, the wind will carry it all the way here to the pixiedust tree where they would recieve their first touch of pixiedust giving them wings and a home. However if that laughter is interupted or the wind dissapears then the seed will fall back to the earth and the fairy meant to be born that day will cease to exist unless they choose to give up their wings, magic and home to live. I where the first one she had met to have made that choice and survived.

Hearing this story me and the others start to cry. I'm just so happy! I thank her and she tells me she was honored to meet someone like me. Also it was probably best if I settled down in Tinkers Nook since I couldn't fly yet. I didn't ask what she meant by that but thanked her again.

"Looks like we got another one for our team." Bobble said poking his friend.

"We should go and tell the others to prepare a house for our new friend." Clanke responds already halfway out the window. I just laugh at how excited they where for my sake. _'This is going to be an adventure alright'_

Fawn helps me down the massive tree and the two of us begin our journey to Tinkers Nook. The guys had flewn ahead to make preparations to give me a home there. We chat like we were sisters long since separated finally meeting eachother again, even tho this was the first time we'd ever met. We probably look like sisters since I were still dressed in one of her extra outfits,wich also made me seem like less of an outsider to any other me met on our way. Most of them would just greet us like any other day. Some others I'm not so sure if they noticed the lack of wings on my back and chose to not say anything or if they were just shy meeting a new face _. 'I guess I'll find out sooner or later once the rumour start spreading, sure a novelty like me wheren't to pass easily.'_

 _We soon arrive at our destination and were met up by Clanke who says they aren't quite finished with my house yet. I hadn't expected them to be as I knew how intricate such work usually is. He tells me they are building it to suit my needs and was making sure I was going to like it. I'm not sure if he meant something more than keeping it at ground level for easy acces, but I assure him I would like it regardless and subtly remind him that I had lived in and out of the streets before without much complaint. He responds with an 'oh right' and went back to help the others. I ask if I could help out with anything and the only answers I get is 'have fun' and 'make it a surprise'. I couldn't say no to that so Fawn and I kept on with the tour._

~End chapter 7~


	8. Home interest

We grab a cake from a stand someone had set up. It's a sweet one but not so much that your teeth hurt. It was amazing. The sun had started to set when I finally was invited to see my new home. My stomach gurgling from a mix of anticipation and maybe to much cake. there was also a bit of emberassment, it's not everyday you meet new friends and having them do stuff for you and in my case it was the first time EVER.

All that said, I'm at all dissappointed. It's a beutiful house settled in a treestump. It was just as something from those picturebooks I had seen before. Everything apart from the stump itself was ornated and handmade, the doorhandle, the furniture, even the sink. I was stunned with emotion. I almost didn't dare touch anything afraid to break anything. I thank them profusedly until they eventually had to go back to their own places, but not before they were sure I'd be alright by myself. Soon after everyone left there was a knock on my door.

There was the thin guy with wild hair and goggles (I can't remembered his name and I feel bad for it) he's holding something. He gives it to me and I recognized that it was my missing shirt. I had gone and washed the other slothes while I was waiting for my house to be finished. I had asked Fawn about a good place to do so and she showed me a creek not to far away. Anyway, he tells me that it got left behind where we had first met and that he had gone back for it and had it washed as well.

"I figured you would miss it if it got lost somewhere."

"Thank you... ehr... sorry I seem to have forgotten your name." "(sorry)"

"Oh, Phineas T. kettletree esquire." He answer proudly not phased at all at my slip of the mind. I can't remember hearing that name at all before now, wich made me slightly more embarassed.

"...But everybody calls me Bobble." he adds making a little bow as he made his introduction offical.

"Well I thank thee Bobble for accuiring me my lost possessions, it is most appreciated." I say in my most courteous tone trying to properly respond to his polite mannerisms. however with a smile across my face that were sure to betray me. Oddly enough he seem to be onboard with my little game.

"T'was nothing my dear lady Affrey and now I will bid you a good night." he bow once again, I giggle slightly at this.

"A good night to you as well my dear Phineas." He blush slightly at hearing his real name, fortunatly the sunset made it hard to see. before he left he had one more thing to say.

"I like your shirt. The way you weaved it is quite skilled. You have talent."

I'd never thought of it in that way. I had once lived in the walls of an old ladys house. She had so many kids and grandchildren that she made and mended clothes for so I had just borrowed a few strands of yarn and copied her. I thank him and wave as he flew of to his place.

I place my old clothes in an empty drawer as it was to warm to use them here and these new clothes are really comfortable. I went over to my new bed wich was unlike anything I had slept on before. I sometimes had the luck of finding some soft material to sleep on before but it was often something old that the humans had discarded. This bed was new, no holes or bad smells. It was oddly comforting and I fall asleep within minutes.

The next morning I wake up early feeling vigorated after a good nights sleep. the sun barely peeking over the horizon yet I made it my mission to explore every inch of my new house. _'my own house'_ I repeat to myself, in my head and out loud. Tasting the words trying to get a grip on the meaning convincing myself that 'I' in fact didn't live in a borrowed space anymore. I open every cupboard marveling at the sheer number of things they had given to me. Every size plate, cooking utensils I had yet to try out and a pantry filled with an array of various food items, some of wich I had never seen before. A wardrobe with a selection of clothing in various colors. Guess since I didn't have a select occupation they had given me the opportunity to choose what I liked. I discover a cornered wall wich leads to a door wich held the bathroom when I hear a knock on the door.

~End chapter eight~


	9. old habits

I open the door and is greeted by a girl in a short green dress and blonde hair tied into a bun.

"Hi there, I'm Tinkerbell nice to meet you. you must be the new girl right?"

"Uhm, yeah..."

"Hope I didn't wake you up. Clanke and Bobble asked me to check in on you to see if you needed anything since they couldn't do it themselves. They had to take care of a big mess on the landingstrip, apparently someone had left the basket checkpoint unattended."

"No no, it's fine. I was about to go outside anyway." Wich was true. I had packed my bag with some of the food ready for a long walk as per my usual habits. I had covered myself in a poncho as a protection from getting to many questions. I swing the bag over my shoulder and step outside closing the door behind me.

"Do you know where you are going? Should I come with you and show you around if you'd like."

I tell her that I don't have anywhere in particular in mind and just want to stretch my legs for a bit and that I had gotten a tour yesterday so i knew approximately where most places was, but that I didn't mind her tagging along for company.

I have fun walking along the creek taking note of all the things moving in there, mostly tadpoles and guppies. I'm comfortably silent listening to Tinkerbell as she does most of the talking, telling me about her interest in finding what she called 'lost things' and how I remind her of someone named Zarina since she to have the odd habit of preferring to walk. She also warn me to not wander of to far alone, warning me about hawks and pirates and other things that were considered dangerous around here. I have a hard time getting more than a word or two in between her constant ramblings, (not that I usually were a chatty person), she sure have an ability to speak that were on par with human teenage girls on the phone.

About noon she excuses herself needing to get back to her work before she gets another reprimand from fairy Mary. I tell her it was no problem. I spend the rest of the day wandering around.

I find my way back to my stump before it got to dark. The next following days were spent like that, sometimes my new friends invited me to hang out other times I just entertained myself by observing the specially interesting events caught my eyes, such as plants growing at an alarming speed or the light bending in an unnatural way, noticing that it seemed to follow the will of the fairys performing their respective tasks. It was truly fascinating.

One day me and the other tinker fairys went on a trip to the beach to look for lost things. We found some small knick knacks and I sometimes laughed when they tried to come up with different explanations as to what it was and how to use it.

"Well seems like someone is having fun today" Bobble said to me during one of my laughing fits.

"Sorry, it's just amusing how far off you guys are"

"Oh so little miss Affrey finds it hilarious to mock other people for not being experienced in human culture."

"No, no, no. I wasn't... I didn't mean it like that."

"Well I take great offense that you find it acceptable to mock us so blatantly." He says acting like I had truly hurt his feelings, the others play along. I'm so embarassed thinking I had made everyone angry with me. I try to apologise but nothing I say made them any happier accusing me of making excuses. I'm about to leave when Tinkerbell stops me telling me not to worry about them and that she's eager to hear whatever I know about lost things wondering how I knew so much about them. I see Bobble grabbing his finds and leave wich makes me even more upset. I tell Tinkerbell that I will tell her later and that I need to go.

He had got a good headstart so even when running I can't keep up. Out of breath I make my way into the workshop, figuring it might be a good place to start looking. I can't find him anywhere so I'm ready to give up when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Reacting out of pure instinct I volt out of the grip and grab my weapon (half of a tiny pair of scissors) ready to attack whatever had snuck up on me.

"Whoa! Calm down! I'm your friend remember?"


	10. Cut!

"Dammit Bobble! Don't ever sneak up on me like that!" I yell still clutching my weapon, He backs away absolutely terrified.

"Wait... I'm sorry I-I..." putting the blade back in my bag it's my turn to back away. "I Could've seriosly hurt you!"

"I-I noticed..." "...So uh.. are you ok?"

"No... Geez!" My whole body starts to shiver, I wrap my arms around myself trying to breath. _'Forget trying to apologize for being rude before, you gone messed up for real this time'_

"I'm sorry.." I whispers and run.

-SPLASH!-

I fall face first into a puddle.

"Affrey! wait!"

I hear Bobble call out to me, I'm muddy and soaked but I don't care about that.

"Affrey..."

"Leave me alone..."

"I know that you're upset.. but I can't leave you here like this.. would you mind telling me what's wrong?" (no answer) "I'm not mad that you tried to cut me, it was just a reflex wasn't it?... please... talk to me"

"I could've killed you." I mumble still laying face down on the wet dirty ground.

"But you didn't. See... I'm alright. and I wont sneak up on you ever again, that's for sure."

I slowly stand up shaking my head, making sure he can't see my face. I'm still shaking and doesn't notice that he'd walked up to me standing face to face. 'Why are you doing this? Why are you still acting so nice to me?' He asks if I want to go home. I nod and start walking. He get up next to me and start walking beside me. We soon arrives at my stump and went inside.

"here." He offers me a towel, I take it and wipe the mud off my face.

"You look cold"

He goes to get another towel to wrap around me, I begin taking off my soggy clothes. I had stripped down to just my underwear about to take of my shirt top as he turns around ..."Ohmystars!"... He drops the towel and his already large blue eyes grew even wider at the sight he was witnessing, his cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson he just stood there barely breathing.

"ImsorryIdidn'tmeantoIshouldleaveyoualonenow!

I hear him stutter barely speaking english before he slips through the door. 'Well that was odd' I'd expected him to leave me sooner, but once he followed me inside I'd thought he wanted to stay just to make extra sure I was okey. Wich left me a bit confused as to why he suddenly changed his mind. I filled a bath with hot water to try relax.

There's still long before evening, I pace my room back and forth deciding on what to do. I'd promise Tinkerbell I'd tell her more about the lost things, but on the other hand I'm not sure she's still on the beach or if they'd all got back to the workshop already and that's a place I'm not comfortable going back to right away. After a few more moments of pacing I decide to visit Fawn. She always had something fun to do.

I found her at the racetrack were she was doing herdles with some bunnies. I watch her as they finish the track without fail. Then there's some ermines up next, they went everywhere around the obstacles instead of simply going over like the bunnies did. I was sure they'd have to redo their turn, but apparently Fawn is happy with the result as she rewarded them with good praises and a treat. Some other fairy lead his batch of animals up to the tracks and I wave at Fawn to get her attention. We spend the rest of the afternoon together playing games and pranks. She invited me to eat dinner with her since it'd gotten so late already, I didn't mind knowing anything she served would be delicious and sure enough it was.

We ate and made a bit of smalltalk until Fawn decided to confront me about what's wrong. At first I try to deny it.

"Come on, I can tell something's bothering you. Let me guess... it's about a guy right?"

"Well... actually..."

"IT IS! I knew it. My sixth sense never fails! Who is it, what happened? ...Did he turn you down or is it that you haven't dared to ask him out yet and that's why you look so glum?"

"No no it's nothing like that!"

Fawn just roll her eyes "Right... Anyaway I'm sure whoever it is wouldn't mind getting closer to you, if you know what I mean. Sometimes a guy just need a little push to admit it." She says while making little boxing punches in the air. I can't help but to snicker at this... the irony.

"I'm not so sure... "

"Oh..? Why not? Well it's true that you are kinda odd... you're the only one I know that are this wierd and I'm friends with Tinkerbell..."

That statement took me a bit off guard I tried to deduce what she meant by that, Fawn was deep in her own thoughts.

"I know that already, you don't have to be mean about it."

"Huh, wha.. No no, I'm not. I like that about you, I thought you knew that."

"Sch.. whatever..." I said irritably, but I guess I didn't have the best pokerface since she just kept smiling back at me. For that reason I can't stay mad at her. Well I mean she was the most honest one I knew so far. However sometimes she just didn't seem to take a clue and dawn on her that it could be taken as her being inconsiderate at times. Not that I was being to secretive about myself either, at least not on purpose. Sometimes I wasn't sure if I had talked out loud or just spoken in my mind, that was all the same to me before. but since meeting fawn and her friends I was starting to get the hang of it, mostly. I heard Fawn do a sound she made up that meant that I wasn't speaking, I guess I must've zoned out again.

"well?"

"Well what?" I respond not getting her point, assuming I missed a question or something.

"Who's causing you to look so pathetic, it isn't like you at all."

"Huh? Oh, it's Bobble. I just don't understand.."

"Ehh.. So he's the one huh? Yeah I don't get him either, he's definitely a nice guy. I guess it is a quirk among tinkers to be odd..."

"Not that!" I interrupted. "I mean... " Panic started to gain it's way back up my neck. "Can you keep a secret?" 

~End chapter ten~

* * *

A/N: This story is getting longer than I thought. Some of you may be wondering when the ship is going to start. Don't worry it'll happen. This is the chapter where I feel it's starting to get interesting. Anyways, leave your thoughts on how you think the story is going so far.


	11. Cool down

**A/N:** **I had to rewrite the end of the previous chapter in order for this to make sense, sorry to old readers that get confused, I don't do it intentionally and I try to have at least a chapter or two completed before posting to prevent it. But I guess sometimes new ideas form and there's nothing to do about it. Anyway... let's continue where we left off, with Affrey and Fawn doing a little heart to heart.**

* * *

She must've noticed it to because she look me straight in the eyes when she says that she absolutely will. I start from the minor argument we had on the beach and repeated everything that happened this day, telling her how scared I was when I saw him in front of me, my blade just inches away and how confused I was that he kept on being nice to me after that, still am in fact. I told her he even followed me home after all that. I look at Fawn from time to time to see if she was still listening. I continue albeit annoyed by the fact she seem so calm about it. sure she had been a bit shocked at some part, but still eager to hear the rest. I told her how he had insisted on following me home but that it was after that when the worst part happened.

"I don't know exactly, but I do remember Bobble telling me that I should get rid off that mud I was wearing so I did, then he just up and left. I don't know why, but that got me so angry!" Fawn raised her eybrows at this. "... I guess... now that I think about it, maybe I'd prefered if he had gotten mad at me, maybe... maybe the reason I'm angry right now is that he did just the opposite... why? I never asked for anybodys sympathy... and then... then he just left like that. Was that revenge? I don't think I expected you guys to always be nice, but that's just plain cruel.. I- Wait, why are you looking like that?!

"Ah sorry, its a really interesting day you've had and I cant deny that it must've been hard on you, But I think you've got the last part wrong. I'm sure he had a really good reason to leave, even though I can't say that I can see why. I'm positive it was of no ill intent whatsoever."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I can't be sure ofcourse, we have to ask him directly about it. Well, that is... you have to ask him unless you want me to break my promise of keeping this a secret for you, wich by the way might not be that secret since Bobble knows and may talk about it to someone and there's also a chance that anyone might've seen something and trying to piece together the story by asking around."

"hmm, that may be true, but that's beside the point. I think he made it very clear that he doesn't want to be around me anymore."

"No, that's exactly the point. you should talk to him. It's simple, if he doesn't want to talk to you now then he might actually hate you." I'm not sure why, but I laughed so hard at that. she had been looking me straight in the face the whole time though.

"What the frick Fawn! don't trick me into laughing when we're having a serious talk here." I said trying to regain my composure again. She still had that blank expression until I was done.

"WAIT YOUR SERIOUS!" I laughed even harder now actually getting sore in my sides and needing to catch my breath before I choked to death. "NO NO, it has to be a joke right?"

"yes"

"Wait, now I'm confused, do yo mean yes you're serious or yes it's a joke."

"You two should talk and I feel you should be the one to initiate since all of this is your fault."

"Yes, but..."

"No buts! I don't care if you do it right away or in the morning, but I suggest you go and atleast say something to him or else you just regret it even more." I was sure I was gonna regret it either way at this point so I just gave up on trying to take the matter even further so I just huffed a defeated "Fine!" at her and "Thanks for the food."

It had gotten quite dark by the time I left. That's not a problem, the only problem is where do I go now? _'AAAAHHHHH, this is just to wierd. I just basically told her I almost gutted a guy like a rat and she didn't even blink and on top of that she want us to TALK it out? Ahh, I need a drink.. wait do they even have that sort of thing here? It doesn't matter I didn't even taste the stuff when I had the chance... well I didn't have a good enough reason until now!'_ I paced back and forth before I set of in a random direction.

After a while the ground feel softer than it did before, but not in an unfamiliar way so I think nothing of it until a particulary rough wind decides to to tug at my hair blowing it around so I end up getting it in my face and mouth. I comb it back with my fingers wondering how long it had been down since I knew I put it up in a high ponytail this morning. Well that's not so important, however now that I once again could see in front of me again, where had I gone? All I could see was snow covered terrain. I must've entered the winterwoods without noticing, luckily for me my tracks is still somewhat visible so I turn around and find my way back to one of the warmer zones again no problem. Not that I mind exploring that part soon, but I feel myself starting to freeze a little more than even I was comfortable with by the end of it. Even tho I whore clothes that cover most of me all of it still is to thin to wear in such weather except for my boots that I still wear everyday. I only took them of in the warmest part of the summer zone to rest in the grass sometimes. That's when I decided I've had enough wierd for one day and head back home.

~End chapter eleven~


	12. Normal?

I woke up the next day with a painful crook in my neck. I remember falling asleep almost instantly after getting into bed last night, still apparently I had turned alot in my sleep bacause both my blanket and pillow was threwn at the floor and judging by the angle I untangled from when I straightened myself, my last position hadn't been a very comfortable one in the end. Eventually I got up from bed cracking my bones as I did and got over to the kitchen to drink some water. I noticed that I still woke up just as early as any other day, guess at least some things never change.

I thought back at what Fawn had said about me needing to clear things out between me and Bobble and I realize there may still be time to get to him before he starts his usual shift today. I had given it a bit of thought when I got into the winterwoods yesterday that I was indeed going to take the step and talk it out, however estimating that it would probably be closer to midnight before getting back to Tinkers Nook and I didn't want to get him in a bad mood for waking him up as well so it was instead going to be anytime during the next day, wich now was today.

I got to his hut quicker than anticipated and rapped the door with a few loud knocks. Nothing happened and I got a feeling that he might've already went out and started the day. I hesitated for a bit before adding trying to knock again. That's when I heard him telling me to come in the door's not locked. I creaked it open and peeked inside, I couldn't see him anywhere in the main room so I called an "Hello" before entering.

"Aye, just a moment I'll be right there."

I heard some water splashing from what I presume to be the bathroom, and sure soon enough Bobble came out from around a cornered wall similar to hers rubbing a towel over his face.

"You know Clank, I thought we agreed that I was going to take the later shift today since I stayed up late yesterday working ahead, so I'll see you later okey?"

"Ehrm, Sorry... I'm not Clank..." I told him nervously.

"Then who?.." He asked while putting the towel back where it belonged. "Hang on a sec." He turned around a few times looking for something, he went back into the bathroom and came out holding his his goggles in one hand and a droplet in the other. That's when I realized he hasn't had them on the entire time he'd spoken to her this morning. I kept looking at his now 'bare' face and realized I had never thought of asking why he wore those big goggles even when he wasn't at work.

"So what's with those goggles you always wear? If it's just to look cool then I guess I don't know as much about fashion as I thought." I said with a smirk, a bit relieved to have something to 'break the ice' as they say.

"Oi, I can tell ye they are a bunch more useful than just for good looks." he puts them in place and use the droplet to add fresh lenses "They have great magnification applications too.. oooh... that is too say... ah, Affrey.. how are ye?"

I saw him tense up once he saw that it was me that had chose to pay him an early morning visit and I almost forgot the reason myself before I found my voice.

"Hi Bobble. Yeah sorry to bother you so early, I uhm, came here to... ah.. a-apologize again for yesterday, i-it w-was all my fault what happened a-and... yeah. Sorry I don't really know what else to say really."

"Hey, calm down lass. I already forgave ye yesterday didn't I?"

"How?"

"How.. what?"

"How come you can just go and forgive me so easily? How come everyone is so nice all the time?"

"I dont know... because we want to..?"

"That doesn't seem normal... it shouldn't be normal... "

"Why not? It's not like ye're terrible at being nice either and ye're not the only one causing accidents like that either. I think everyone has done something potentially dangerous at least once in their life, some even twice.

"I.. well.. that's not what I meant."

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, it might just be Tinkerbell that's really done some real dangerous mistakes. Did you know that one time Tinkerbell accidentally started an icestorm causing us all to almost freeze to death?"

"How did she.. .? Nevermind, you guys do magic everyday so I shouldn't be surprised. But then why are you still friends with her if she's that much of a troublemaker?"

"Because we know she is a good person and believe it or not we're actually greatful that she do what she does. Hadn't been for her we may never have discovered what we are capable of."

"I see... So does that mean you believe something good will come from my actions as well?"

"I suppose that's one reason."


	13. warmth

"I asked wich kind of tea you prefer, I have acornspice or evergreen."

"Oh, uhm.. right. I think I'll try acornspice then..."

"Great. Would you mind clearing the table while I mix this?" He nodded towards his livingroom table wich was a bit cluttered with miscellaneous knick knacks.

"Where do I...?"

"Just anywhere is fine. I just like to leave things out sometimes... I get more inspired that way, I dont know. I guess that since fairy Mary tells us that in order to be efficient tinkers we also need to be tidy and I agree, I just think it's more fun this way."

It wasn't that much stuff in the end so I just gently moved it to one end of the table careful not to break or loose anything. He soon comes out and join me holding a kettle in one hand, balancing a tray with mugs, honey, cream and crackers on top of that. We sit down to enjoy our drinks and doesn't really talk much aside from me saying I like this flavour and him telling me it's one of his favourite blends as well. Usually silence like this are comfortable, but for some reason I feel like I want to say something, but everytime I try nothing comes out so I just take another sip from my mug instead. I can't tell if Bobble does the same or if he just like to stay quiet right now.

After we're finished I make an attempt to help carry the tray back into the kitchen. As I reach over to lift it up he does the same so that instead of gripping the handle he end up holding his hand instead. I feel a jolt shooting from my fingers up my arm and through my stomach before once again that same wierd 'sickness' come washing over me, making me not want to let go. I feel his hand start to shake so I withdraw my hand, he quickly get up and noisily put the things back where they belong. He has his back turned towards me but I can still see a slight tint of red on his face. I assume I was starting to be a bother since he might've other things to do before going to work and seeing our teabreak had gone on for quite a while already and him being polite he don't want to be pushy about it. So I took that as a hint and thank him for the talk and the tea. He told me it was a pleasure to have me over and that I'm welcome anytime I like. Just before I leave he adds that I might need to stock up on tea in case he decide to make a surprise visit at my house. I told him I would have that in mind.

I stand outside his door for a few moments getting a hold of my rushing emotions. I'm so relieved that I managed to solve this problem I had created, yet at the same time I felt like something else bothered my mind... something I failed to remember or had yet to understand. Anyway that didn't dull my happiness and I starting to feel restless I set of to do a few laps of running.

When I feel content and almost out of breath as a last spurt I decide to make it up a hill so that I really get that last bit of extra energy out of my system. Reaching the top I collaps into a puffing sweaty mess. Once I relax a bit I see that the other end of the hill is cut straight down into a cliff. I'm a bit curious as to how far up I am but daren't go any closer else I might be steppin to close to the edge. I do look at the view and find it to be rather beutiful and interesting to the left I had the ocean reaching out seemingly forever and to the right I had a perfect view over what I assume to be the summer district, beyond that in the distance I see a little bit of autumn and further beyond that I see the mountains that encircle the island. It's a beutiful blend of deep blues, vibrant greens and specks of golds and I dont know how long I kept gazing at it, I only know that I woke up later wondering why I wasn't in my bed before I remembered.

Apparently I got more tired from running than I thought and that had caused me to fall asleep in the warm grass. I had no idea what time it was, the sun had moved quite a bit but it was still bright outside. A strong cool breeze swept by and I could see a telltale streak of purple wich meant a fastflying fairy was passing by.

 _'Guess I'm not the only one up here after all.'_ Then I thought that this was a great spot to have a picnic on and wondered who would come join me if I asked. I assume they might all come if I just asked. _'I wonder what Bobble would think about having tea up here?'_ I kept thinking about what kinds of teas to bring and that maybe I should try baking something myself before deciding that it might be a bad idea since I dont yet know how to bake and I dont want to serve a crappy cake on our picnic. They might try and eat it out of pity and I neither want nor need that to happen. Before I knew it my thoughts had gone from deciding on what kinds of foods I wanted to have to just thinking about if Bobble would even like to spend time like that with me.

I imagined holding his hand just like I had done earlier, he would look me in the eyes getting closer and closer until we were just as inseparable as the honey melting in our tea. It felt so nice that I couldn't help but to fall asleep again and in my dreams I got that same shiver over and over again whenever we got to close to eachother.

I woke with a start having heard someone else call my name.

~End chapter thirteen~


End file.
